The Summoning
by crazyforglitter
Summary: My life will never be normally. When Tommy joe Ratliff goes to a mentale hospital for teens he finds out that the mentel hopsetal is not all what it a peers to be. this is adommy. Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff
1. The basement

**Twelve years earlier…..**

Mommy forgot to warn the new babysitter about the basement.

Tommy stood on the top step, hands reaching up to grab both railings, his arms shaking so much he could barely hang on. His legs shaking, too, the dime light of the basement made chills run down his spin. His body was shaking and puffing like he'd been running.

`` Tommy! `` Emily's muffled voice drifted up from the dime lighted basement with the lights flickering. `` Your mom said the cokes in the cold cellar, but I can't find it. Come down and help me please. ``

Mommy said she'd told Emily about the basement. Tommy was sure of it. He closed his eyes and thought hard. Before Mommy and Daddy left for the party, he'd been playing in his bed room. Mommy had called. Tommy had run into the front hall where Mommy had lifted him up in her arms and hugged him. `` You be good ok. And I told Emily about the basement. So no going down there. ``

`` Ok mommy. Love you. `` He had told them before they left.

`` Tommy! `` He suddenly jumped at the sudden yell to get him down there. `` I now you can hear me. Get down here. `` Tommy peeled his fingers from the railing and but them in his ears. `` Tommy! ``

`` I c-cant go in the basement, `` Tommy called `` I-I m not allowed.``

`` Well I m in charge. Now come down here.`` Tommy made his feet go down one step. The back of his throat hurt and everything looked fuzzy, like he was going to cry.

`` Tommy Joe Ratliff, you have five seconds or I'll drag you down here and lock the door.``

Tommy ran down the steps so fast his feet tangled and he tumbled and hit the floor. He laid there, ankle throbbing, tears burning his eyes and he peered into the basement, with its shadows. And Mrs. Saunders.

There'd been others, before Mrs. Saunders scared them away. Like old Mrs. Miller, who'd play peek-a-boo with Tommy and called him Tony. And Mr. lee, who'd asked weird questions. Tommy never now the answer to any of his weird questions. But he would smile and tell him he was a good kid.

He used to like coming down to the basement and taking to people. All he had to do was not look behind the furnace, where a man hung from the ceiling, his face all purple and puffy. He never said anything, but seeing him always made his tummy hurt.

`` Tommy! `` Emily's muffled voice called. `` Come on Tommy don't be scared. ``

Then there she was. Mrs. Sanders `` Hello Tommy glad you came. ``

he hit the floor well she approached him with her pale hands reaching to touch him. He got up and ran as fast he could but he got only two steps before she was rate in front of him just like that. He hit the floor, scared to move any ware. `` I don't think so Tommy. ``

``TOMMY! `` Emily yelled which startled him. Mrs. Sanders smirked at him. Oh no Emily. He ran to ware Emily was when she let but he was to late. Emily was on the ground blood coming from her head ware Mrs. Sanders hit her. `` You are mine Tommy. No won else's.`` she was mad but all Tommy did was run. When she appeared in front of him again, he when rate though her and got up stairs. Safe and sound. Well besides the crying. He had just saw Emily dead on the ground.

The next thing he knows Emily come up the stair comply scared and rubbing her head. Ones she got up she grabbed her stuff and took Tommy's hand. `` We are leaving. I will tell you parents everything and I'm so sorry for making you go down there.`` she said scared out of her freaking mind, and Tommy was cry from being scared out of his mind as well.

After that day they where in a new city. They never went back to that terrible house again.


	2. The Burnt Man

Twelve years later….

I woke with sweat boring down my face, hands clenched the sheets. I tried to remember the dream I had, but was slipping from me. Something about a basement…. Little boy…. Me. We never had a basement before we always were in apartments. `Whatever, it was just a crazy dream. It means nothing. ` I thought, wiping away the sweat from me head. `Way was I so scared? Stop think about it Tommy. `

I got up and got ready for school. It was a pretty cool school it's where I learn to play my bass. Cool right. So. Amazing. I went to the kitchen to see what my mom was up to. I went down one step to find my sister racing me down the stairs. Like always. Lily and I did it when we were young and never stop doing it. I came out as the loser. She's so tall with long legs and me well short, with short legs. Fun. `` Wow. Still the short loser. How many times have I bet you on those stairs? Oh that's right all the time. `` She said in a mocking tone. I punched her arm playfully. `` Thanks. I appertain the reminder of my losing days. `` I said sarcastically `` your welcome bro. ``

`` Lily, stop annoying your brother. Come eat. You guys have to go to school soon. ``

So we did as she asked. Soon after lily and I went to school. Like always she left me to wake the halls alone again. Well not all alone. I have Mia. My best friend well only friend, she's the only on how wants to hang will a emo. But whatever it happens all the time I'm just glad she hasn't hurt me like all the rest of my ex-friends.

There was a quick tap on my should which made me jump `` Wow. Jumpy much. `` Mia said `` Sorry. Didn't see you coming. `` I said with my heart slowing down a bit from the fright. `` I can see that. So did you get a date for the dance? ``

`` You now no one will go with me. So why are asking. Did you get someone? `` I asked her with a soft tone `` Well no just asking. `` `` Ok see you later. Ok. ``

`` Ok. see ya.`` I went down the hall. But I stopped when I passed the guys bathroom. I heard a person crying in there. I looked around no won seem to hear it at all or just not caring. That the thing with the people at school they don't care. The classes are just great but the people were another story.

I enter the bathroom. I could hear the cries getting louder as I entered. Suddenly the crying stopped. What the hell! I check the stalls. No sign of anyone in the bathroom. Wow hearing thing. Just great Tommy you're hearing things. Suddenly the bell that starts the classes rang and I jumped. No I'm late. Wait. Is there something wet on the floor? Shit I didn't just… I think I did. I should check. Yes I just wet myself that's great. (Yes I have a weak bladder. It happens when I m scared. Don't judge.) Screw classes and the bell. Well I better get out of here before some on catches me.

I left the bathroom to see a guy he looked older then me maybe around 17. Tall with tight jeans and a black t-shirt. Is that blood. Why is he bleeding? As I went closer I could see the blood dripping from his head. ``Hay. Are you ok. `` I was rate behind him when he turned around. I could see his burnt face like he was in a explosion. `` Hay there Tommy`` before he could say anything else I ran. `` Tommy stop running its ok I m not going to hurt you. Stop Tommy. `` The man suddenly appeared in front of me and I cut to the right in to the hall, running fast. Mr. Samuale left his room and when he shut the door, he could see me running horrified. `` Tommy! Stop Tommy!`` I didn't say a thing just ran. The man was in front of me again and I went left into a classroom which was empty. Thank god. I ran to the far end of the classroom to hide. But it did not help. The man cornered me. I leaned in to the corner and sat on the floor. Terrified out of my fucking mind. `` Tommy I'm not going to hurt you. So come down. `` he came closer and I saw a way I could get away. I got up and ran to the nearest wind and I look out the window and saw I was up on the second level of the building and….

Some one graded me from the behind and pined me to the ground. It was Mr. Samuale. When I saw the man I started to squirm out of the teachers grip but failed. `` Tommy stop squirming. Mr. miller call the police.``

`` There on there way. ``

Not long after the police came and got the parametric to come in to the room. `` No. I have to get away from him. Can't you see him? He is rate there. `` I said to them before one of them stuck a needle in my arm. I stared to scream. But my screams faded as I was stared to drift in to a dreamless sleep.

I woke in a white room with restraints on. My mother in the chair beside me, her hand I mine. I think it's a hospital.

`` Hay sweetie. Are you ok.`` my mother said to me with a worried voice. `` Not really. I have a headache. What happened? `` I said with a worried voice as to what had happened. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. The man, the crying person. No I can't be crazy. `` Honey, you were going to jump out the building, and you said you saw a man that was not there. `` She looked down, like she new something else. `` What is it mom. `` She looked up at me with sad eyes. Oh no they aren't going to… send me away. Are they. `` I'm sorry honey but they said I have to send you to a better hospital.`` oh she means a mental hospital. GREAT. Motherfuckers. `` You mean a mental hospital. `` I snapped at her.

`` Don't you raise your voice at me mister. It not called that. It's called Mists house. ``

I wont to now if you guys like the story so far and if you wont me to continue. So review.


	3. has to be a dream or is it

Great were here. My mother and I went to the front steps of the hospital were a doctor was awaiting are arrival. `` Hi there Tommy. I am Ella. How are you today? `` The blond haired woman said as were arrived. `` What do you think? `` I snapped at her. I was not exactly wonting to be thrown in this. Hell Hole. If you get what I mean.

`` I'm sorry for my son acting this way to you. I'm shear he did not mean it. `` My mother told the doctor after smacking my in the head. (Not hard at all. Just to tell me to never do that again.) `` Very well then. Shall we. `` She said leading us into an area with other teens but one only stood out from the big crowd of teens. How was he? Why am I so attracted to him? He was pale (not sickly pale) with electric blue eyes, raven black hair, taller then I. Just beautiful. I did not now that I had stopped waking. It only took a tug on my arm for me to realize. `` Honey. You ok. `` My mother said as I turned to face her and not the raven. I so wonted to now his name and why was

I so drone to him.

`` Yea I am ok. `` I said to her with a gentle voice not like when we arrived. I could get along around here. I hope I do… I have a feeling I'm going to be here a wile. `` Ok sweetie. `` The doctor then took us to my room I would be staying in. The was two beds. So, I guess I have a roommate. The walls were white with two dressers. One already had something stuff in it on the left side of the room was empty. Well I guess I have the left side. I grabbed my stuff and put it on my bed. `` I hope you like your stay Tommy. `` The doctor said to me rate after my mother let. I was not allowed to call my mother because `I had to cope` whatever. I do not care anymore she's the one how thinks I have gone crazy. Well I guess I am crazy. Seeing people isn't normal for a human like me.

As so as the doc left, I stared unpacking all my clothes. However, not after the doc said I had to be in the diner room in five minuets. Therefore, I did not have much time to unpack everything. After about five minuets had passed, I was in the dining area. It was rather large area, with white walls (as every other room in this place), and some tables and other people. (Many people.) When I grabbed some food, I then sat at table that was empty.

`` Hi you must be the now kid. My names Caroline. Could I sit here? `` I heard from behind me and turned to see a woman that had black hair with red streaks in her hair, her eyes where a light green color. She was taller then me. `` Hi my names Tommy. Sure you can sit here. `` When she sat she waved to 3 guys one was short and the other was taller and the other was the one I saw realer… the Raven haired guy with blue eyes. The two others beside him had brown eyes and brown hair. All three of them sat at the table were Caroline and I sat. `` So. You are the new kid. `` The raven-haired said well looking straight at me with hunger in his eyes. `` Yea I am. `` He then just shrugged and started to eat what he had in front of him.

Well that was rood but whatever. `` Don't mind him. He's always like that. By the way, my name is Brad, this is Cassidy, and this is Adam. `` Adam then glared at me. Like he wonted something from me. This made me unconformable with his blue. Wait they turned a dark blue. What the hell is going on? I leaned in closer and Adam backed off and turned he face to Brad and whispered something, and left. `Weird. What is with him? `

As the dinner dragged on. Adam had not come back. `I guess he's mad. At what. Me. I did nothing to him. `

As Dinner ended, I went to my room. As I entered, I went to my bed and when I heard I voice I turned. It is him. In addition, he is not that happy either. Oh, shit. `` So you are the new roommate. Well, well, well looks like were together for a while. `` He looked at me with his darkened blue eyes that seemed hungry. He walked close to me. When he was one inch apart from me in tried to move put could not. I was paralyzed. I could not move. I was frozen in place. He then put his hand on the back of my neck and the other and laid me on my bed. He got on top of me. I cannot speak, I cannot move just stayed in place._ Oh god. Why can't I move? What is he doing?_ He then kissed me. Going down my jaw line with butterfly kisses. Then kissed me on the neck, sucking on my skin. A moan then escaped from my throat and out into the open. He then nipped at my neck a little harder then he should have. After a wile I started to get dizzy, I could not think straight. I stared to see the room blur from my sight as total darkness occupied my vision.

`` Tommy! Tommy wake up. Its time for breakfast. `` a woman said shaking me awake from my slumber. I open my eyes to see Ella the one who welcomed me to the hospital. ``Ok. I'm up. `` I said with a sleepy voice `` Ok. See you in a little. Ok honey. `` I just nodded as she left the room. I got up and heard a voice `` There nicer to you then me. Lucky you Tommy. `` I hesitated to turn to the bed by mine. I recognize the voice. It couldn't be him. I turned and my question had been answered. There he was his blue eyes staring at me. _OMG it's him. Was it all a dream? Of cores it was just a dream he's not a vampire. _He then laughed at me `` what are you laughing at. `` I asked him in a harsh voice, which made him stand and walk toward me, and I stiffened with fear. _Was it just a dream?_ When he was only an inch away from me and I stepped back hitting the side of my bed, landing on it. I now was lying on my bed looking up at him with fear. I think he could see it because he backed off and said an apology and left. I was alone with fear in my eyes. _What is happening? What is he in for? Better question. What is he?_


	4. out of control

I was in the dinning room after I had gotten my self together by telling myself it was a dream and that there was nothing wrong in anyway with Adam. As I looked around I could not find Adam any were. He must have gotten mad and ran of somewhere. When Brad had seen me, he called my over to were he sat with Cass and one other person. I had no idea of who he was so I walked over and I could feel this guy's eye on me even when I sat down at the table.

I sat rate in front of him. _Way to go Tommy sit rate in front of the guy. _Shut up. Ok I admit it was a stupid move. _I knew you would agree with me. _Yea, yea, yea `` Hey Tommy this is Isaac.`` I held out my hand ( its called being a Gentleman.) to him `` Hi I'm Tommy.`` he took my hand and said `` I now.`` He didn't let go of my hand until I took my hand out of his grip.

We were there a wail longer and I could see that Isaacs's eyes never left my body, like he wonted to touch my body. So creep. Enough to make chills run down my spin. I tried to ignore the terrified feelings I got from time to time. (I didn't wont to be rood or anything.)

Breakfast finally finished and I went to my room. As I was going to my room the halls were empty. No one was around. I started to get a bad feeling like someone was watching me. I started to wake fast then I heard a bong then a laugh. I stopped rate in the hall way leading to my room. I looked behind me to see Isaac rate there in front of me just looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I then backed up slowly. But before I could get two steps away he came closer and grabbed my arm and slammed me to a wall and pined my hands above my head with one hand. I let out a whimper of terror. He but his other hand on my waist. I looked a way and waited for him to do what ever it was he is going to do.

`` Wow you're so… pretty. I love those lips.`` he then crashed his lips to mine in a harsh kiss. I gasped in his mouth which gave him the chance to shove his tough down my throat. I tried to kick him but when I did he didn't budge. He than let go for some air. `` Man your so dame pretty, Tommy. `` I looked in to his eyes with fear. I tried to yell for help but I could not I couldn't speak. `` Your eyes are very hot. `` He lowered his hand down to my ass and squeezed the left cheek getting a gasped in response. Finely I said `` please don't hurt me. `` I whimpered he looked at me then just let go of my hands and used them to pin me to the floor and tore off my shirt. I used my hands to try and push him off of me. With no luck he began to fiddle with my belt I knew what he wonted. My vision began to blur with tears. I was going to get raped and no one was around. My body then gave out and all I saw was a blurry I couldn't see anything.

I then heard a smash and Isaac was no longer on me. Then I fault arms lift me up bridle- style to a room and set me on a bed. I was tired and scared to now who saved me. Not long after I had fallen asleep.

I wake to a voice out side my door. So I lessoned carefully to what they were saying. `` The boy has something we haven't seen in any of the others. We need to test him to see what he is.`` a doctor said. `` Who, Tommy. No he's just a normal necromancer. You even now that. `` Why were they taking about me? A necromancer? What? `` No, he's something else interlay. You saw what happened earlier, with him and Isaac. `` What were they taking about? What about him. I was still in my bed lessoning.

I could see that the on doc was struggling to answer. `` I guess your right. But let's do this peacefully ok. `` I could only think the other doctor had nodded because soon after the doctor was entering my room. I opened my eyes to see that Adam was rate beside my sound asleep in the other bed. I heard the doctor swore under his breath `` damn it. Adams in here. We need to do it in the morning. `` I heard the door close. I was frozen in place with fear. Not what they said but also what Isaac had did. Was it all in the hospitals plan to test something. But what.


	5. bloody hands

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I was scared of what was happening and because of that freak Isaac. The thought sent chills down my spin. I looked to my right and saw Adam in the next bed. Then I wondered what I had done and why the doctors were scared of Adam, and what they meant by necromancer. I just needed answers, fast.

There was a bang on the other side of the door. It sounded like a body hitting the door. I looked at Adam to see that he hadn't moved, like he never heard a thing. I lifted my legs over to the side of my bed putting my feet to the cold tiles of the floor. I lifted of the bed and walked slowly to the door. As I reached the door there was another bang. I jumped back a feet. I then quickly went to the door and grabbed the handle… I hesitated on opening the door. _What could be out there? Probably some one hurt._ I turned the door handle and swung it open to reveal….. nothing. No people, no nothing. I peeked my head out in to the dark hallway, nothing in site. I began to close the door `` don't…. come….closer.`` It was a mans voice. I could barely hear it. Like the voice was being blocked by something. _I've been here for two days and every thing is weird. Like nothings right and what the hell is going on. _`` come… here…the… basement.`` The Basement. I never knew this place had a basement. Let alone now where it is. `` Come…. With. The voice stopped. When I heard a noise from in side my room I turned to see a bloody hand print on the floor. I walked in to see what had happened.

I was next to the hand print when I heard a cry come from my bed. It sounded like the person in the bathroom at my school. I looked at my bed and saw… nothing, just the rankled blanket brushed to the side. The crying continued. I walked to the bed, and then kneeled down to see if the crying came from under the bed. When I was on my stomach, head looking under the bed I saw something. More like someone. When the little girl saw me she stopped crying and looked at me. I froze, not daring to move.

Her black hair was covering her left eye, with pale skin. She looked… dead. She looked at me for a moment, then she put her one hand in front of the other, it was the same bloody handprint I saw on the floor. She then let out a dreadful scream; racing to where I lay on the ground. I yelp and jump to my feet. I then run backwards until I fell on a bed. I look up at Adam who seems to already be awake, looking at my terrified expression on my face. I then look to were the girl was but she was not there anymore. 

I looked back at him and all I saw was his wide blue eye staring at me with surprise, but only for a second. He then looked away from me, to the floor where I was on the ground. `` D-did you s-see that? `` I said with a terrified tone in my voice. `` See what? `` He looked at me with a confused look on his face. `` You know. The little girl. `` He looked at me with an even more confused look. `` No Tommy I didn't see a thing.`` he looked at me like for a wile with no expression on his face. I just looked down and muttered a ``Never mined`` to him. I lifted my head to see him. He was still staring at me. Then he looked away after he had realized that he had been staring. I got up from the bed and went to the other bed. Before I got on the bed I went on my knees and looked under the bed.

I saw no one there but black. _Man I must be going crazy or something. But fuck that was scary. _I got up from the floor and looked back at Adam he was sleeping like nothing ever happened. I turned toward my bed and lied down carefully not trusting the bed one bit. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _I thought, then everything went black.

In my dream was the little girl from earlier. The way her black hair covered her one eye, and the bloody hands that were a very un-human like tone of skin. The whole event was playing in my head over and over again.

I woke to the sound of a knocking on the door. _O god there here._


	6. what have i done

The door opens to reveal a doctor, in a lab coat, some baggy pants and a shirt. `` Hello Mr. Ratliff. How are you today? `` The man sounded like the guy out side of my door.

He was still in the door way, leaning on the frame, leg crossed over the other. His green eyes looking to were I sat. I just shrugged, I was ok but not really because I almost got raped so yeah not my kind of thing. _Shit. What are they planning on doing to me? Nothing bad. Please nothing bad._ I was still a little shaken up from the whole little girl and the almost rape.

`` Well Mr. Ratliff I'm going to take you to a session - Like a shrink - for today. If that is alright with you? `` I nodded again. (Not really trusting anything I say. who could blame me.) The doctor waved his hand to motion me to follow. I got off the bed and left with him. _The two doctors out side my door could have been some residents in the hospital. Yeah that's right. Just residents. Like the crazy ones. _

We got to a room, white room that had a chair in the middle of it, and a small table with some small tools on it._ Oh no. _I looked at the man and saw a smirk on his face. I backed up two steps to have two guys cut me off and grab my arms and lifted me up and carried me to the chair. They strapped me to the chair. I tried to get out but the men held me down. I looked at the man that took me to this room. `` What t-the hell are y-you doing?`` I said in a shaky voice.

He then walked to where I sat in the middle of the room, in a chair, strapped down. He bent down to whisper `` There's nothing to be scared of Tommy. You'll be fine. No ones here to hurt you. `` He said to me with a smirk on his face. `` Then why the hell am I tied to a chair? `` I snapped, a little scared. `` This is just temporary. You see Mr. Ratliff we don't wont you to do any thing to harm your self. Like that day you almost jumped out of the window.`` he said, grabbing a chair and set it in front of me. _Then why do you have the tools- which look sharp- rate their. I m not stupid. _I opened my mouth but green eyes (don't now his name.) stopped me before I could speak by putting his finger on the top of my lips.

He didn't remove his finger from were it was on my lips. His eyes, locked on my lips. I looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he will do next. He leaned in closer to me. I tried to lean away from him, but I could not. He but his hands on the side of my face, on each end of my face. I whimpered. His lips were on mine now kissing me. I tried to get out of his grasp.

He then let go of my lips and looked me in the eyes. I saw his eyes role to the back of his head. The two guards went to his side. They looked at him and then to me. One of the guards got up and ran to the door and called for help. A doctor rushed in and saw the doctor on the floor. She looked up at me with anger in her eyes. `` I hope he's dead.`` I said with no control over my own body or what I was saying. Someone was controlling everything. ``Excuse me. What did you say? `` she moved closer to me anger still in her eyes. Even more anger now. _Great just my luck. _

My vision began to darken just like the night when… you now. The almost rape. My vision was now completely gone.

I wake up on the floor of the same room I was in this morning. There were people on the floor. They all looked…. dead. _O god what have I done._ I looked up to see Adam in the door way, with a shocked expression on his face.


	7. poision

He just looked at me with fear in his eyes, as in I was some monster. After what had seemed as forever he finally spoke all fear that he had was now gone, replaced with a rather happy look. `` So… what are you? `` I was shocked from what he had said. _What the fuck does he mean by that? _I looked at him confusion built on my face. `` I mean your power. `` He came closer to me. Ever step he took I backed up. There was something in his eyes that lead me to back away.

Lust, danger, anger.

`` What a-are y-you t-t-talking about? `` The words come out as a stutter. I then backed up into a wall much like the day Isaac had cornered me the same way. He did not answer my question. He just came up to me, pining my hands above my head. (Man I seem to have that affect on people these days) his lips attacked my neck. Sucking and biting on my spot getting a moan in response. His hands then let go of my hands and traveled down my body. Exploring ever inch. It felt so good but so wrong.

I could not speak for the longest time well Adam ravaged my body. I finally got my voice back saying `` Please stop Adam. `` When he hadn't said a thing I tried to say it again. But no sound came out, my mouth would not open. I saw a mirror right across from me. I could see my reflection… no that's not me, that's nothing like me. In the reflection was me but not me like someone had taken over my body and saying things I would never say.

I saw the person look in the mirror and smirked, like he knew I was there. He grabbed Adams hair roughly and set his lips on his. I knew that the person I see was the monster inside me that was killing Adam like the others. Rate then I felt all control come back to me. I took my lips off Adams, but it was too late I had killed him.

`` Please Adam wake up. Please don't leave me. Adam, Adam!`` I cried out holding him in my arms, I kneeled down to set him on the ground, his head on my lap.

His pale skin was a deathly color, his lips pale. He looked… dead! I could feel tears come to my eyes blinding my vision. _Why was I crying? I don't now him! _But somewhere I knew him very well… I even think I …_ no that is ridicules you cant fall for a man. Your straight. _Deep down I knew something was changing like never before, I was falling for him. A tear came down my face and landed on Adams cheek.

An erg came over me; I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gently. I laid his head on the floor, backed up in to the wall and hugged my knees, and just cried. Seeing his lifeless body lying down peacefully. I had killed him the one I was falling for. The regret, the gilt of what I had done had taken over me and I cried harder.

My eyes where now stand with eye liner, my eyes where red and puffy. My eyes began to close, they began to be too heavy for me to hold and longer. I fell asleep soon after that. No dream came, just blackness. Nothing there but gilt and sorrow.

I woke to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see a face I thought I would never see again. 


	8. love

There he was the one I had fallen for. Adam was back. I got off the floor, where I was and hugged him tight. `` Its ok I'm here to stay. `` Adam said, as he hugged me back. We let go after awhile, I lifted me head to see the electric blue eyes that I loved. I smiled at him and he smiled back. That faded and he was looking around the room, then at me. `` We need to leave now. `` He then grabbed my hand and ran out of the room.

`` Why do we have to leave? `` I said pulling my hand out of his grasp. `` I will explain every thing when we get out of here. Now let's go. `` He grabbed my hand again and this time I let him. `` You better! `` I said to him in an angry voice. (I don't like secrets very much.)

He just ran to a room that Brad, Cass, and Caroline were in. `` We need to leave now. `` They looked at him in shock and then looked at me. `` So he's the one? The one we are looking for? `` Brad said. I looked at Adam with pure confusion. _The one. The one for what? _ He then looked at me and saw how confused I was. He looked then looked up at brad and nodded.

They then grabbed some bags from a closet on the right of the room and ran out the door. We saw no one around like it had been evacuated. The hallways where bare, nothing in sit. I looked up at Adam; he seemed to notice as well. He kipped swinging he's head like he was lessoning for anything, anything at all. He stopped us rate before we reached the door. `` Therese something wrong.`` he said, we all looked at him. That's when I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand. My stomach did flips and my heart flustered. `` What do you mean? `` Cass said in a hush tone, but we still heard.

`` Never mind. Let's just get Tommy out of here and to my father. `` Adam said, shacking his head and pulled me to the door.

We walked down the long gravel path leading in to town (ok this name of the town is not real.) Colvin. We headed to a warehouse two blocks away from the hospital. When we where at the warehouse it was locked down. `` Now what are we going to do? `` I said, throwing my one hand up (the other still in Adams) in hopelessness. `` Its ok. It's just a cover. `` Brad said, putting a hand on my shoulder and walked up to the warehouse, knocking three times.

It didn't take long for a person to open the door of the warehouse. There stood a man; he was tale, with grey hair and baggy clothes. He looked at us all, then at Adam. A smile appeared on his face he stepped out and hugged Adam. Adam hugged him back with one arm. (Still holding my hand) they let go of the hug, the man then looked at our enjoined hands, then looked up at me. There was a confused look on his face; I looked away blushing a little taking my hand from Adams. He didn't seem too happy that I was trying to let go, so he tightened his grip on mine. Giving up on trying and just let him hold my hand.

`` So… who is he? `` The man said, pointing at me. Adam turned to me and then back at the man. `` This is the one we have been looking for. `` Adam said, the man looked at me with shocked eyes and motioned for us to enter. `` Did anyone see you guys? `` I was still puzzled at what was going on. Like what they meant for starters.

`` No sir. There was no one in sit. `` Cass had spoken up, in what seemed like forever.

`` Ok. I need to speak to you Adam. `` he then looked at me then to Adam and said `` Privately.`` Adam nodded and let go of my hand. I was sad that he let go of my hand.

Adam then went with the man to the other room. I looked over at the other three, they all where staring at me. They all looked away except Brad. He looked at me, not tarring his eyes away from my body. It made me uncomfortable so I said something `` take a picture it will last longer. `` He then muttered something like `If I had on I would. ` Then looked away and started to talk to Caroline. _That was creepy. _A chill ran down my spine and I looked away to where Adam had gone. _I was kind of missing him now. I know I don't now him very well but I think I like him. Maybe it was love at first sight. _

The door that I was staring at opened to reveal Adam and the other man. They both walked up to the rest of us. The man looked at me and said `` Hi there Tommy. Mine name is Ron. `` He lifted his hand for me to shake, so I did.

I looked Adam rate in the eye and said `` Start explaining. `` He took my hand and led me to the same room he just came from. _Hope I'm ready for this._ We went in to the room; there was a deck, some chairs, and a lap top. It looked like an office. I looked at him well he closed the door behind us. He then met my glaze and smiled when I smiled at him. He then motioned me to sit down, so I did. He then sat down in the chair beside me and said `` what do you wont to know? `` _What do I won't to know?_ _I won't to know a shit load of thing. _

`` I would like to now every thing. `` I said looking him in the eyes. Giving him my full attention. `` Well… what we know is that you are not a normal supernatural. You are something else, more powerful. `` I looked at him in shock.

`` What do you mean `more powerful`. `` I said, leaning closer to hear him correctly. He sighed, looking me in the eyes and took my hand. `` You have multiple powers, powers that are harmful to humans. `` He said, lifting his hand to my cheek, rubbing circles on my cheek. _Wait, dose that mean I'm not human._ The doors opened before I could ask. There was Ron in the door way face fill of fear and panic. `` They have found us! ``

_No… _


	9. betrayal

We jumped up; Adam took my hand (he has been doing a lot of that lately) and took me to the other end of the office. He let go of my hand and removed a coach that was lying across the back wall. There was shouting coming from the other room, the door opened to revel Brad, Cass and Caroline. `` Ok they are at the front door. There can't be more then a dozen men. `` Cass said, looking at Ron. Ron just nodded and said `` Well we can't tack the chance to have Tommy captured.

They all looked at me, I looked at Adam. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Caroline she had a mother instanced. She lived to comfort you or anyone in any way. The when I looked to her side I saw Brad smirking at me. I looked away, chills ran down my spine. Adam seemed to notice my stress because he looked at me in away of saying are you ok.

I just mouthed a `I'm ok`, he nodded and he turned and ripped open a trap door. `` This will lead us to the back ally two blocks away from here. `` Ron informed us.

`` Adam go first we need some one that can see in the dark to lead us.`` Brad said, Adam just nodded and went down the hole. `` Ok Cass your next to go, then Caroline, then you Tommy. `` Ron said, we did as we where told. Once I was down there my vision was black I could not see a thing.

Then I felt someone grab me by the waist and lifted me up and put me over his shoulder from behind me. I know for a fact that it was not Adam.

It was Brad (of course he has been wonting to touch him.) I hit him on the back yelling `` Let go of me! Put me down!`` he stared to run away from everyone else. I was screaming for someone, anyone to come save me from him. But no one came, I was alone with him.

Well until we got to the surface, we were just outside the warehouse. I was still screaming at him to let me go but no such luck.

He then walked across the street to a house and we went in. he when to a bedroom of the house and through me on the bed. I lay on my back, looking at him then around the house. It was old and like no one lived here for a very long time. I tried to get, just to get knocked back down and chained to the bed. `` W-what a-are y-you doing.`` I tried to say without fear but failed miserably.

He just laughed, getting on top of me. `` Oh you'll find out soon.`` he said, leaning down to my ear and whispered `` You know your really beautiful.`` he said, grabbing my hair ant tugged it back, exposing my throat. He leaned down and stared to kiss my neck. Kissing then biting then sucked on the skin of my neck. I tried not to moan but it escaped my mouth and out in to the open. He slid his hand up my shirt, feeling everything. _Please someone save me. _I struggled in the chains, to get out of his grasp.

He stared to going farther down my body, after he reached the top of my shirt he stopped and looked me in the eye. He saw the terror in my eyes and just laughed as he loved seeing me struggle under him. _Why won't Adam save me? Better question where is he? _

His hand left the under part of my shirt, moving his hand up to my lips pressing his fingers down gently, leaning down so he was just barely touching my lips. `` I have time to play before they come.`` he said, removing his finger and moved his hand down to my waist. `` Please d-don't d-do a-anything to me p-please. `` I said, tears building up in my eyes. _Was he a talking about the people back at the hospital? He wouldn't. Would he? _

My Answer would be answered, because there was a sudden knock at the door.

_Why dose this happen to me? _

They looked….


	10. somthing different

Brad jumped at the sudden knock, getting off of me and answered the door to a woman at the door. She looked like the doctor that showed me around the hospital when I first arrived. `` Do you have him? ``she said, rate there I knew why she was here. To take me back to the hospital.

`` Yes he is here. He's just over in the other room. `` Brad said, waking to the room I was in. The reached the room I was in, the woman smirked and said `` Well done Brad, well done.`` she looked at me, coming closer. She unchained me from the bed. When I looked at her I knew I was no long the person I was before. She must have noticed because she tried to reach for her gun.

It happened so fast, she was on the ground and I had the gun in my hand pointing it rate at her. I could here Brad gasp from beside me, I turned to see him coming after me with anger in his eyes. I moved so fast that he hit the night stand beside the bed. I was out of control, I could not say a thing I just stood there looking at the both of them. `` Good job. Don't you think Tommy? So what do you wont to do now? `` I said without saying it. It was the man that was inside of me.

`` Oh come on Tommy I'm just having some fun. `` He said. I didn't even have control of what happened around me. _Ok I now you are having fun but can you please let me gain control. _

Sorry honey. I'm just going to have a little more fun. You see I have been trapped in your body for well you hole life so yeah. I wont fun so lets start with brad.`` it said, I was panicking. _What kind of f-fun are you t-taking about? _When he didn't answer I asked so more questions. _So what do you now about me anyways? _He began to put brad on the bed and chained him there well I asked the questions. `` well I now that your mom is not really your mom for starters.`` when I he said that I was confused.

_What do you mean? She's not my mother. I have been with her my whole life. _Now I was mad. How could he. `` Well let's see your real mother died give birth to you. Oh and you were never born in a hospital like a normal kid. You were born well lets see. OMG you were born here on the bed that brads on. Detruding. `` he said, laughing. _Ha ha ha. No really where was I born._ I said, getting little angry.

He had the girl tied to a chair; he got some tools from the kitchen. That where rusty. Cruel much. He put them down on the night stand and sat down on a chair at the foot of the bed waiting for them to wake.

`` Ok, ok you where born at a seminary at midnight on a full moons night. I'm not kidding either, I will give you the words from a enchant text of the demons of immortal power. Here it is.

_The moon is __full; the brake of dawn has arrived. In a field of the dead a child will be born with greater power than ever before, from haven and hell the power will unite, to be borate upon the child. A fallen Angle to lead us all. Living or the dead. _

I was shocked. I am a fallen Angle. That was pretty sweet and creep at the same time. I mean the field of the dead kind of creepy don't you think? I did not have time to dwell on anything because brad and the girl wake up. I was well hidden in the dark because it was like midnight.

Brad was the one to speak first.`` Great I'm chained to a bed and your tied to a chair haw great is that. Oh and we have lost Tommy, he is propel gone off to Adam again. All because of you. `` He said. Looking at the girl in the chair. She just glared at him and said `` If you would have tied him to a chair like I said it would have been easier.`` she yelled.

`` Ha. I love it when people fight it just so… great.`` I said, brad jumped, looking in my direction. The girl did the same, they couldn't see me anywhere. They where looking hard but still could not see. `` You wont beadle to see its to dark for you.`` I said laughing.

`` Tommy is that you?`` said the woman, I came out of the dark. I stepped to where she was and kneeled down to her level and said `` Who do I look like to you?`` I said, I stood then waked over to brad and graded the knife off the night stand. I set the tip of the knife to his throat. He whimpered in fear saying `` Tommy please. This isn't like you. `` he said looking me in the eyes.

I laughed at him and said ``I'm not Tommy. Well not at the moment anyways.`` he looked at me confused at what I meant by that. (the other me was controlling me rate now.) The woman spoke up to reveal what I had in side of me. It wasn't human it was something entirely different.

_What?_


	11. killer

The knife still pointed at Brad's throat. At any time his life could be on my hands, the blood dripping from my fingers. I wonted to take his life, to see the blood run down his skin and to feel his life run cold. I could tell that it wasn't me that wonted it. What have I become? _No it's me it's the person controlling me. It has to be. But, what are you? _

My question was answered once the women spoke saying, `` That's not Tommy anymore it's the demon inside him. So what's your name sweetie? `` The woman said, sitting still in the chair like she already knew the answer.

`` You now how I am. After all you are my mother. `` The demon said, removing the knife from Brad's throat and walked over to the women in the chair. Then it let the knife drag slowly on the woman's lap, not drawing any blood. The knife trails along her body up to her throat. The demon then leaned down to whisper in her ear. `` Do you remember the day you killed me all because I was bad. I felt so betrayed. I thought you where my mother. Guess I was wrong.``

`` You where a monster. All you did was kill! Slit there throats open with no emotion. You are a heartless monster. You where never my daughter Jade.`` the woman said, with disgust and anger.

_I have to take control now before anything bad happens. _

`` Man so FEISTY. I would cry if it wasn't true, and yes I LOVE to kill the weak, feel there life run cold, to feel there blood on my hands. It feels so…`` she couldn't finish her sentence because I started to take control of my body. `` NO! You c-cant t-take…`` she stopped saying a thing and I took over my body hoping that this would never happen again.

`` Thank god you took control. Good boy. Now untie us. `` The woman said, full of relief. I looked at the knife in my hand and dropped it. I looked at the woman in the chair and then to…

Brad was not on the bed anymore he was beside it, looking at me with confusion like he had no idea what I was. He shock his head and grabbed a needle. Once he had it he was coming closer to me.

Glass then shattered, I feel back on my rear looking at what had come in. There was a black wolf on Brad growling at him. The wolf then looked at my fear filled eyes. The wolf had bleu electric eyes. Rate then I know who it was and all fear disappeared. It was Adam. He had saved me again.

He had Brad pinned to the floor, his eyes on me rate then I saw something I couldn't put my finger on, but it gave me butterflies. I looked over at were the woman was but to find a empty chair. Then I heard a yelp come from Adams direction, there was two wolfs one with black silk fur and blond silk fur. The woman was a werewolf and so was Adam.

They were rolling around. Blood was shed. _I have to do something. _I started to get up but to get knocked back down. Brad was on top of me pining me down. I then felt a sharp pain. Then all I saw was black. The last thing I heard was a dreadful yelp.

I then wake to a white room; I was strapped down on a bed. My eyes where still blurry, I couldn't see very much. When the memory of the yelp returned, thought were going though my mind:

_Where's Adam_? _Is he ok? What happened? Where am I? _

The door then opened to answer all of my questions.


	12. forgiven

The door opened to reveal the woman who had been at the house. Jades mother, which is kind of creepy in a way because I have no idea who Jade is or was. There are so many questions I need, like for starters why is Jade in side me.

The woman came up to me and asked `` Can I talk to my daughter? Please. `` She looked at me with sad eyes like someone reaching out for someone they love so much. But I couldn't loss control again. But I asked a question instead `` What did Jade do? ``

She looked at me with a sad expression; she pulled over a chair and sat. she began to speak again. `` Tommy I won't lie to you Jade was a troubled girl when she was young, but the fist kill that she ever made, changed her forever. When she was sixteen she started to kill more and more. She even killed her own father because he wouldn't join her in destroying the world and enslaving the humans to let the supernatural`s take over the world. When I got a call say that I had to kill my own daughter, I couldn't do it. But in time my daughter was gaining more and more power so I had to take her down. She almost succeeded, she was going to raze the dead from the cemetery. But before she could raze them a bright light came from some were in the distance. That distracted her for awhile so I lifted my gun and shot her in the chest.`` she started to cry after hard and then said `` I killed her.`` tears rolled down her face even harder. I could feel that Jade was trying to take control.

Before she did she said in my head `` its ok I wont do anything bad.`` this was the first time it came out as something more then just death in her voice it was so sweet, it was full of life. I let go for her to take over and so she did. She looked at her with so much love and said `` I-Its ok mom, don't cry, look at me mom.`` Jades voice was cracking, tears where building up in my eyes. The mother then looked up, her eyes full of regret and sadness. She was beating her self ever since the day her daughter had died.

`` Jade, is that you? `` She said, looking in my eyes. My head just nodded and a smile spread across my face. The mother the up from the chair and untied me. My body lifted up and wrapped around her waist, hugging her close. Jade then whispered in the woman's ear. `` Mom I love you and I forgive you for everything that had happened. But now I must let go and let Tommy take control forever. `` Jade then burst into tears.

The mother was shaking her head. She didn't wont to loss her little girl again.

`` NO, no. I can't loss you again. Please don't go.`` the mother said crying harder. `` Yes I have to. My life is over. This is Tommy's not mine. It was never my life to begin with.`` Jade said, hugging her tighter for a second and then let go. Her looked up at her mother then laid down and asked one last thing of her mother. `` Mom don't let them have Tommy. Let him free. And please protect him make sure no one knows he exists. Could you do that for me? `` Jade said, the woman just nodded with tears coming down her face.

I could feel Jade letting go. My then closed and she released only saying this `` the power is yours. Use it wisely. ``then she was gone. I reopened my eyes and looked up at the woman and said `` She's gone. `` That's all it took for the woman to drop to her knees and cry.

Then I looked up and there he was fully in tacked. Adam was standing there tears in his eyes as well. He was there for the whole thing; he was here for me any time. I got out of the bed and went up to Adam and I could see every thing I wonted, there in his eyes. We kept our eyes glued to each other. Now the room was silent.

Adam leaned down slowly, and then our lips connected. It wasn't forced or it wouldn't kill him. It was only us doing this our own emotion our love. We stayed kissing for a will, when we let go we heard a clap from behind us. We both turned to the noise that made it.

It was the woman she was on the bed looking at us with happy filled eyes. Rate then I knew life would be better then the past days. I have a love with me for life. He was my missing piece. We fit perfectly. We are what people wish they had. We are lovers.

**Ok that was the last of the chapters. The**** summoning is now done. So yeah review to let me now what you think. **

**There will be other adommy fanfic if you have an idea please tell me thank you.**


End file.
